


Saving the Knight

by Ill_be_a_knight, Schildpadje1



Series: Severicey [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Dark Sirius Black, F/M, Hufflepuff & Slytherin Inter-House Friendships, Hufflepuff/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Kissing, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), No Fluff, No Sex, No Smut, Non cannon complaint, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, POV Original Character, POV Original Female Character, POV Severus Snape, Sexual Assault, Slytherin has an awesome bathroom, Snape mellows, Swearing, Young Severus Snape, no one gets raped, non-con, sirius black - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-27 21:37:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18747589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_be_a_knight/pseuds/Ill_be_a_knight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schildpadje1/pseuds/Schildpadje1
Summary: Hufflepuff Erica and Slytherin Severus are teamed up in Potions, they find they get on rather well.Sirius wants what Severus has.~"So, Remus and I have seen how you and Snivellus – ““DON’T CALL HIM THAT! and leave me alone” she snaps . Erica makes to turn around but is stopped by Sirius hand on her arm.“Oh, now come on, that’s not very polite now is it?” he is now smirking at her as she shrugs his hand off.“Anyhow, we’ve seen you together, in the library, and class; the little touches here and there...... Do you fancy that greasy ugly git? you can do so much better than THAT; won’t you fancy going on a date with me the next Hogsmeade weekend? Ignore that ugly loser” Erica started laughing at him. Which wiped the smirk of his face and his eye brows frown~.





	Saving the Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Two writers who can not write. All rights to JK ROWLING

Saving the Knight.

By Severicey

  * POV Severus



“Welcome,” said Slughorn “to year six Advanced Potions, and congratulations on passing your O. W. L. S. Now this year I’m going to pair you up, and that will be your potion partner for the year. I expect you to work together, Whether it’s in class or on an essay out of class.”

‘ _WHAT_!’ thought Snape. 

 A fair few of the students groaned at this. The class wasn’t very big, mind you, 14 students had passed with E Or above, 4 Slytherins, 3 Gryffindors, 4 Ravenclaws and 3 Hufflepuffs.

After Slughorn had paired most the class... “Mulciber and Lupin, so that leaves,” Slughorn prolonging the last 3 words “Snape, you’ll be with Knight.”

  _‘Who?_ ’ wondered Snape as he looked around to see Knight. She is a petite girl with long brown hair, a nice full body and deep brown eyes and was a Hufflepuff. Snape wasn’t sure whether to be happy that she’s a badger or not. Though, she was bound to know at least something of the plants they’d use this year.

After the students rearranged their seating, Slughorn gave instructions “Take out your Advance Potion making book and turn to page 10, there you will find the potion, Draught of Living Death, you have 1 hour to produce an adequate potion.”

🤜🤛

“Hi, I’m Eri-” the brown eye girl presented with a smile when they started their potion.

“I don’t care who you are, let’s do the potion” retorted Snape.

“… Erica .. .. or Knight.. Or whatever works for you.” she continued. 

“Whatever! Just use this pestle and mortar to powder the Asphodel. I trust you have enough brain cells to do that?”

She looked up at Snape, who was getting started on the potion, wanting to retort something back, but instead, all that came out was;

“Yes, _Sir!_ ”" oozing sarcasm followed by an equally sarcastic curtsy and started on the potion.

‘ _Sir!, wow, I could learn to like that title_ ’ Snape thinks whilst pretending not to hear.

🤜🤛

After the hour was up, Slughorn inspected the Potions. Some were acceptable to earn a point each, one was near perfect and got 10 points, When he got to Snape and Erica’s potion his eyes bulged out in surprise.

“Well, well, well. Class, look here a perfect potion. Well done Miss Knight and Mr Snape, 50 points, each” beamed Slughorn.

Snape looked smug, Erica just looked happy to get the points, Merlin knows puffs need them.

🤜🤛

  * POV Erica



Erica is a Hufflepuff, a quiet girl, who doesn’t draw attention to herself. She has a ‘ _forgettable_ ’ face, well, that’s what she thinks. She doesn’t go around slapped in make up, just a bit of eye shadow. So it was no wonder that Snape looked confused when Slughorn said "Knight.’"

Though he ought to know her, she’s been in the school since day dot and even had some of the same classes as him. That she never sat next to him wasn’t even an excuse not to at least known she existed.

Their first encounter wasn’t that great, she was appalled by the way he spoke to her. Yet, somehow, she found herself doing exactly as he said. It seemed they teamed up quite nicely and even though the curtsy was meant to be sarcastic, she found that she liked the way her robes fell back against her legs.

' _Maybe i'll find an excuse to do that again.'_ Erica thinks.

The points were a nice plus, but the smug look on Snape’s face didn’t do his features any good.

“Homework,” Slughorn said in a raised voice before the student fled class “1 foot parchment on the potion of Draught of Living Death and what it’s used for and the dangers it may also possess, due in Monday.”

Groaning, Erica glances at Snape. It’s her Birthday this weekend and she didn’t want to spend her 17th in the library with him doing an essay!

“When do you want to meet, Snape, to do our homework?” she asks

“I don’t need your help with homework, I can do it myself. Thank you very much!” he spat back

“Look , I don’t like it any more than you do, but we have to at least give Slughorn the same paper. This Saturday is my birthday and I don’t want to spend it on potions! Throw me a bone here!”

Severus smirks “Well, there’s that nice little title you just used.”

“Oh, for the love of.....'Oh, throw me a bone here, _SIR._ '"she says, while doing another curtsy.

“You could do without the eye roll, you know, but meet me in the library after dinner” Snape orders. “And if you keep doing those courtesies you might as well ware a nice dress while you’re at it ..”

Erica turned pink and muttered while she strode for the door “As if! - in your dreams” -

Snape took his bag and left too, not noticing the look of amusement one Marauder shot him.

🤜🤛

After dinner Erica went to the library. She shouldn’t be this nervous but she wasn’t sure if wearing her favourite dress would be to Severus’ liking. She knocked on the door and immediately shook her head at her own stupidity.. ' _Who knocks on the library door?_ '

When Snape actually opened the door for her she felt her cheeks burn red and gave him a shy smile.

“Well, well, ... M’lady honours me “ he smirks at her.

“Of course SIR, my presence was demanded?” She answered.

She tried to pass by him, but his arm was in the way.

“Aren’t you forgetting something ?” Severus said looking down at her with a glint in his eyes “It'd be a shame to be wearing that pretty dress in vain.”

Erica bend her knees just the slightest and pushed Severus’ arm aside .

“Alright , already, let me pass will ya!?" then she stops in her tracks and turns toward him “wait, you find it pretty?”

Snape just smirks and gives her a sign with his head for her to follow.

She steps in line without thinking about it

When they arrive at their table, she sees books already open on it. Severus pulls back a seat for her and takes the chair on the other side. He gives her one of the books and says: “I think I found something interesting here to include in our paper copy that for me and don’t forget to credit it."

They worked in silence. Erica found the scratching of quills on parchment very soothing.

  * POV Severus



When Severus looked up to give her another book, he saw her biting her lip and caressing the feather of her quill over her jawline and neck.

Severus felt his cock harden while watching the innocent scene.

He cleared his throat and readjusted himself under the disguise of handing her a note “Put this on the end of the paper and I believe we’re finished for the day.’

Erica looked relieved “ I believe we are!” she smiled “Thanks for your help”

Severus was already standing up to flee to his dormitory. “Don’t mention it” . Halfway to the door he paused.. Without turning around , he just slightly turned towards her and said “Happy Birthday, for Saturday, by the way.”

he didn’t hear the whispered “Thank you, Sir” as he stormed out the door.

Neither of them noticed Lupin and Black in the back of the room. Lupin had a small smile on his face, but Black looked like he wanted to move towards Erica. Remus held him back “Not now, mate”. They watched Erica leave the library .

  * C2



Before anyone knew it, December had arrived. Snow covered the ground off Hogwarts and for anyone who dared go outside, it was the wind that was your enemy; it stung you face it was that cold and strong.

Severus found he and Erica get along surprising well as partners, he was good at giving the orders in class and she was good at obeying them and that’s how it worked for them. Unlike Mulciber and Lupin who both wanted to take charge refusing to do as the other asked. Erica was a natural at obeying his orders in class.

🤜🤛

  * PoV Erica



Thursday, “The week nearly done” she sighed with joy, already having enough of it. Though she’s looking forward to Potions later after lunch.

It's a surprisingly mild December’s day and the wind had died down slightly, so she decided to walk to the great hall the long way round on the snow covered grounds, to hear the crunch of the snow beneath her feet, the smell of the fresh air,the views of the mountains; It was nice and relaxing. Nearly to the entrance to the castle she heard someone call her.

“Hey Knight” Sirius says swaggering towards Erica, She rolls her eyes ‘ _great! mood killed_ ’. She knew who Sirius Black was, everyone knew who he was, he was an arrogant Gryffindor bully, well that was her opinion of him. Everyone else loved him, everyone except Severus. She often noticed (when she was subtly watching Severus) the way he glared at Sirius and James Potter in the dining hall, and and if looks could kill this was a dead man standing in front of her.

“Yes? What do you want?”

‘So, Remus and I have seen how you and Snivellus – “

“DON’T CALL HIM THAT! and leave me alone” she snaps . Erica makes to turn around but is stopped by Sirius hand on her arm.

 “Oh, now come on, that’s not very polite now is it?” he is now smirking at her as she shrugs his hand off.

“Anyhow, we’ve seen you together, in the library, and class; the little touches here and there...... Do you fancy that greasy ugly git? you can do so much better than _THAT_ ; won’t you fancy going on a date with me the next Hogsmeade weekend? Ignore that ugly loser” Erica started laughing at him. Which wiped the smirk of his face and his eye brows frown.

“ _You're_  the ugly one Black, not Severus, YOU!” her voice now rising “What you did last year to him was Disgusting! You should have been expelled. You’re an arrogant dick. You think you’re God’s gift; that you know everything, but news flash for you, you’re not and you don’t. Get lost” she spat back

Erica can see the anger build up in what she just said and it unnerved her slightly, she turns to walk away when grabs her arm and pushes her up against a tree, making her gasp in surprise and pain as she hit a tree, feeling slightly winded. Sirius is now digging his fingers in her arm. She’ll be she’s sure it’ll bruise and one hand against the tree to the side of her head.

Sirius’ eyes narrow with anger as he leaned in close to her, so close she could feel his breath “How dare you talk to me like that! He deserved it! You should - ” but Sirius never got to finish that sentence as he could hear someone coming, leaning in closer, his lips barely touching her ear he whispered angrily “I always get what I want!”. he kissed her cheek “ You’ll regret this."

When he let go off her arms and pulled away, Sirius had a pleasant smile on his face: “I’ll see you around, Knight.” he said as l group Ravenclaws walked past looking at them.

After he stormed off Erica stood there for a moment to compose herself with what just happened...

🤜🤛

  * PoV Severus



Severus had a headache, it had been brewing all day so he walked to the doors of the castle to stand outside for a bit for a bit of fresh winters air, if that didn’t help he’d go to Madame Pompfry for a potion.

Then he saw in the distance Erica and Sirius. He could feel jealousy building up inside him ‘ _what the fuck is she doing with him?_ ’ he felt like a lion wanting to protect his territory, wanting to go over and rip Sirius’ throat out for daring to go near his lioness. But Erica wasn’t his, she wasn’t anyone’s.

Sirius was leaning into her. Severus gaped at them _‘she wouldn’t!_ ’ Erica has never given the impression that she even liked Sirius let alone fancying him. He watched with interest. Then Sirius kissed her cheek and walked away, with a smile on his face. Erica just stayed there deep in thought. Severus spun around and went to Madame Pompfry, his headache suddenly getting a whole lot worse.

🤜🤛

Severus was thankful Potions was a theory lesson and not practical, so they didn’t need to talk much. He still felt so angry of what he saw earlier.

“You ok, Severus? You seem tense?” she asked whilst holding his arm.

“I’m fine! Headache. Leave me alone” he shot back, making her jump slightly. Snatching his arm away it hit hers and Erica winced in pain and held her arm Severus looked at her, “What’s wrong with your arm?” he said with a hint of concern.

“Nothing, just.... Just someone… a bruise, ...it’s nothing...” her voice shaking slightly. Severus raised an eyebrow at her.

“Show me?” Erica hesitated but showed Severus the finger marks that were blue, fresh. “Who done this? How?”

“Doesn’t matter. Nothing to worry about, honestly” she said quietly.

“But..”

“I _said,_ it doesn’t matter!” she snapped.

“Who the fuck has touched you Erica?” his voice low and dangerous.

Erica didn’t tell Severus she just ignored him. By the end of Potions she was definitely thankful tomorrow was Friday.

🤜🤛

  * PoV Erica



Friday wasn’t much better, well, it was until after dinner. She decided to visit the library to get some weekend studying out the way. Then she had Sirius approach her, in the library this time “I told you yesterday to leave me _alone_!” emphasising the last word.

Cornering her he said “Come on Knight! Just one drink in the Three Broomsticks the next Hogsmead weekend” he sounded stern like it’s an order not a question.

“Get fucked!” she said quickly and quietly.

“Oh, that I will, Knight. That. I. Will.” he whispered with a grin.

“You only want to go out with me because Snape and I are friends and there might be the chance I like him and he likes me, and you can’t stand that. Before I became friends with Snape you didn’t blink a second eye at me,” said Erica “If you don’t leave me alone I’ll report you for harassment.”

Sirius let out a sharp laugh and smirked as if saying “Yeah right, like they’ll do shit.” He turned and left. Erica looked up to see Severus standing at the door of the library, holding his books, just watching her, frowning “Severus –“ but he left fast. She didn’t see Severus for the rest of the day.

  * PoV Severus



Sirius turned around with a smirk on his face then saw Severus frowning and the smirk widened, giving Severus a “she’s mine” look as he barged past him. “Severus –“ called Erica but he left, going straight to the dungeons.

🤜🤛

The week after they arrived back from the Christmas holidays, the first Hogsmeade had weekend arrived; in Potions Erica asked Severus if he wanted to go with her but he said he might meet her there, maybe, if he has time to go. He wanted to say yes, he’d love too. But didn’t want to seem too eager either.

He’d noticed during the week how Black kept looking at Erica but Erica not giving him a second glance, which satisfied him, And gave him second thoughts that she liked Black.

In the end Severus decided to go to Hogsmeade, he went after lunch, a couple hours after everyone else; the wind slapping his face with a sting and the crunch of the snow making the bottom of his trousers wet and his feet cold, so he was happy to get into a nice warm place. He walked through the doors of the Three Broomsticks, cast a drying charm. It was busy, crowed with students who wanted to get out the cold; he slithered his way through the crowd and ordered a Butterbeer, and was lucky to find a seat by the fire, as someone got up ‘ _use your feet lose your seat’._ Erica mentioned to Severus that she’ll be coming here around lunch time, so he hoped he would see her.

He noticed Potter and his sheep the other end of the pub and they noticed him, giving Severus an evil smirk, he chose to ignore them.

After being there for 15 minutes he sees Erica walk through the door and he tries to get her attention, he didn’t want to lose his seat. She gets a drink stands against the bar and looks around, Severus noticed Black watching her and Erica giving Black a dirty look, she finally noticed Severus, smiled and took her lead to where Severus was.

“Hey, you made it” said Erica.

“Yeah, got bored in the castle and thought why not?” he replied casually “Here take my seat, I’ll stand.”

She took the offered seat followed by an awkward silence both sipping their drinks “So, did you have a good Christmas?” he broke the silence

“Meh, Christmas isn’t that big a deal in my house to be honest, it was quiet. What about you?” looking up at him

“I’m stayed at Hogwarts, I don’t usually go home at Christmas” he added quietly with a slight blush “Why does Black keep watching you?” Severus nodded towards him.

“Him! Ignore him, Severus. He’s a dick” to which Severus smiled at.

Severus went up and got them another drink each when Sirius approached him and said nastily “You think you got a chance with her do you, _Snivellus_? You’re a _pathetic slime ball_ ”

Severus snatched his drinks, and was going to retort with a much nastier remark when he realised Erica was probably watching so instead he spun around to face him, looked him dead in the eyes, with a raised eye brow, he took a sip of his drink followed by a dirty smirk and left, without saying a word and."eaving Sirius just standing there looking after him _‘that’ll piss him off more."_

 And that it did, Sirius now very angry that Snape just ignore him like that, _‘how dare he!_ ’

A drink later and Erica stood saying she needs to use the loo and for Severus to hold her seat. Severus watched her bully her way through the crowd to the toilets and waited..... And waited... _‘what’s taking her so long_?’ in the end he decided to get up to see if everything was ok.

  * PoV Erica



Finally getting through the crowd of people she made her way to the toilets right at the back off the pub, emptying herself of the drinks she just had and washing her hands, she heard the door open, not giving it a second thought. Finishing washing her hands she looked up to the mirror to see Sirius Black standing there which made her jump. “What the hell! What you doing in here? I told you to leave me alone!”

“And since when does Sirius Black abide by the rules Knight? I’ve come to ask you a question is all” he said sweetly.

“Whatever it is no! Now fuck off out of here, this is the ladies toilet, sod off.”

“I don’t think you understand what I said before? I always get what I want” his voice now getting sharper “and I want you.”

“Well too bad, because I don’t want you. Your luck is out” she said trying to barge pass him but he grabbed her wrist. “Let go off me!” trying to shake her wrist off him in vain.

“Oh no you don’t!” he pushed her up against the wall “I’ll show you what a man can do, over that idiot out there.” he growled now using his body to pin her to the wall and one of his hands to hold her wrists tight above her head and he kissed her whilst she tried to fight him off but he was just to strong for her.

 “GET. OFF. ME!” a muffled screamed escaped her.

He took his hand to undo his belt he nearly got it off when all off a sudden out of nowhere he was being pulled back by his hair.

  * PoV Severus



After about 10 minutes he decided to go and see what was taking so long, he arrived to the loo and stood quietly for noise then heard a scream, he went in the toilets to see Black pushed up against Erica, holding her down, forcing himself on her. At that moment all magic was forgotten, and he exploded with rage; he ran forward grabbing Black’s hair and pulling him of Erica. Sirius falling back against a cubical door and Severus kicked him so hard in the ribs “YOU” Kick “EVER” kick “GO” punch in the face “NEAR” another punch “ERICA” punch “AGAIN. I WILL” kick “KILL YOU” one final hard kick in the groin for good measure.

Shaking his hand that was red and bruised, then looking down at Sirius who was holding his stomach and groin wincing in pain and bleeding from his mouth and nose. He turned to look at Erica who’s mouth was agape and looked stupified “Are you OK?” he said softly Erica just nodded slightly “Let’s get you back to Hogwarts. We can check you over properly then.” She didn’t say a word just followed. She was trembling but that, Severus knew, wasn’t from the cold.

🤜🤛

They got back to the castle in silence, would be hard to hear her anyway due to the wind, Severus took her to the first room they came too and sat her down on the edge of the table. He stood in front off her and she looked up at him looking like she was about to cry a river.

“Was it him who gave you those marks on your arm?”

She nodded

“Has he tried to rape you before?” he said in a soft tone

Erica now shaking her head

Glossy eyes looking into Severus’ and her eyes couldn’t hold back any more and tears spilled down her face. “I’m sorry” her voice cracking. “I should have told you”

“Never mind that. Did..... Did he touch you?”

Another shake of the head and Severus took her wrists, which were badly bruised. “Come with me” his tone gentle

“I.... I... I don’t wan – “ she stuttered

“We’re going back to my dorm, I have some ointment that’ll heal those bruises. You don’t have to talk to anyone you don’t want too” guessing what she was about to say.

Severus had never brought a friend back to his room, let alone one from another house. They walked together to the Slytherin dungeons, by the time they reached their destination her tears had stopped. Severus said the password and walked her in, other Slytherins looked at her and then at Severus and looked confounded that someone dare bring in another house into their dungeon.

“Snape! You can’t just – “

“Shut your fucking mouth, Mulciber, or I’ll shut it for you!” he spat with such anger; Mulciber stood mouth open in shock, Severus had never threatened him before.

When they got to Severus’ room he locked the door making sure no one interrupted them, then looked at Erica “Would you rather it be left unlocked?”

With a small smile “I trust you Severus, I know you’re not him.”

“Just don’t want anyone to Interrupt or eavesdrop. Here sit on my bed” he gestured with his hand “I’ll sort out the bruises for you and maybe a small pick me up potion for the shock” he walked over and took a load of books of his bed making room for Erica. Erica followed and sat down.

  * PoV Erica



“Thanks” she whispered sitting down on the bed. His room wasn’t much different to hers; a large round room with 4 beds but it was darker and greener, of course, but his had a bookcase in his rooms whilst she had a dressing table, there was a bit of blank wall too, and her rooms seemed so much messier than the Slytherins, ‘ _they’re very clean and tidy, who’d have guessed it_ ’. As cold as it felt in here she felt warm and safe with Severus.

 He walked to his bedside table and took out some healing ointment; then sitting down next to her, he took one of her wrists in his large warm hands and started slowly rubbing it in, in soft small circles. It felt very soothing, very relaxing. Which was just what she needed right now. She let out a soft relaxing moan and Severus smiled at her _‘did he just smile_?’ “Mmmm, It feels good.”

“I made it myself, it has to be rubbed in like this it to give you a warm tingly sensation to help sooth pain, do you feel it, the warmth?” he told her.

She looked into his black eyes which for the first time looked soft and inviting and nodded. Severus took her other hand and started the same thing on that wrist. Looking down she had the want to kiss these hands, to kiss him.

  * PoV Severus



Rubbing the cream into her wrists was very erotic, his cock knew it too. He felt horrible for getting turned on right now, with what she’d just been through, now was not the time or place. Finishing off he coughed “Do you um – want to use the showers, freshen up? Get rid of him on you. They’re just through there. ” he pointed to the other side of the room and she saw a door that wasn’t there before, on the blank bit of wall “Where did that come from? We don’t have a secret bathroom in my rooms, that’s not fair.” Severus was smirking “You’re next to the kitchens though.” she thought about it then nodding “Yeah, I can live without a en suite. How did it appear?” she asked

“Because It knows I, or in this case you, wants to use it. Don’t worry, I’ll be out here, and there’ll be everything you need in there as it provides you with what you need, towels, shampoo etc.” He paused “Now, go! Take a shower!” He orders with a soft but firm voice.

Erica standing saying “Yes, sir!” when almost at the bathroom door she realised what she just said she turns towards him and makes a perfect curtsy, she winks at him and enters the bathroom.

  * PoV Erica



Walking through the bathroom door her jaw drops “oh my god!” the shower looks amazing, a big walk in shower that hung from the ceiling, not the wall, and there was nice warm towels waiting for her and.....and her favourite shampoo! “I’m definitely going to have to talk to Dumbledore” she spoke to herself. Hufflepuffs bathroom was good, around the same size as Slytherins and the shower was good enough but it was nothing compare to this, ‘ _ha! but we have a nice big bath with a tap that dispense different types of bubbles and scents on your request_ ’ she did love her bubble baths, Slytherins didn’t have a bath.

She undressed and got under the shower and instantly groaned “oh my god” and relaxed into the water. The shower seemed to know exactly what temperature and pressure she liked, Hufflepuffs didn’t do that. She stood under the shower for good on 15 minutes at least, probably longer, just melting into the massage the shower was giving her back.

Upon getting out she felt that the towels were still nice and warm whilst wrapping herself in one and casting a quick drying charm on her hair. She felt loads better, much more relaxed, and like today never happened. She wasn’t going to let it get to her. Getting dressed in her clothes that seemed to have cleaned itself whilst in the shower “What the fuck. How?” she left

“Wow, Severus, that was the best shower of my life. Thanks I feel loads better” Severus was sitting up on his bed his legs stretched down and a book in his hands. He looked up at her

“Good, I’m glad you feel better”

“And I’m not at all jealous of your bathroom," she so was "though you don’t have a big bath that gives you bubbles and any scent you want. Do ya, aye?” she said

Severus looked at her, rolling his eyes said “You’re so Hufflepuff" at that she laughed and went to sit next to him on the bed. “What you reading?”

“Nothing important” he said softly.

  * PoV Severus



“You’re so Hufflepuff” at that she laughed and went to sit next to him on the bed. He could smell her, smell her skin, her hair and all he wanted to do was touch it, run his hands through her long brown hair, ‘ _fuck Severus! Not now!’_

“What you reading?”

“Nothing important” he said softly. Then folded the book and set it aside, he couldn’t concentrate now. Erica leaned into Severus her head on his shoulder and he didn’t know what to do, should he comfort her or just stay as he is.

“Thank you, Severus, you saved me today. Thank you so much.” she mummers

“Have you decided whether you’ll report him to Dumbledore?” holding in a breath, he doesn’t know why.

“Yes, I am.”

Severus released that breath “Good, I think you should.”

She sat slightly and looked at him, black eyes meeting brown, and she leaned into him and kissed him, lightly; then pulled away “Erica....after today I don’t thi – “ she cut him up with another kiss, this time deeper, which Severus returned. Erica leaning back pulled Severus, so he was leaning over her, she whispered “Please.... Sir.” Severus now taking charge, his hands raked through her freshly washed hair, sliding his tongue over her bottom lip she opens her mouth slightly and he enters tasting her, tasting the Butterbeer. She hooks her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, and she strokes his tongue with hers and moans into him. He kisses her jaw then kissing and sucking her neck and his breath hot on her skin, making her moan.

Then they’re interrupted by a bang on the door “Snape! Open this door! Now!” they both jumped apart, blushing.

🤜🤛

The next day, Sunday, at breakfast everyone saw how battered Sirius Black was but he refused to divulge what happened, even to Potter it seemed, he found out he had a broken nose and a few broken ribs. Severus looked pleased with himself. After breakfast, Erica done as she said and went to Dumbledore to report Sirius, Severus went with her for the extra support and evidence. Sirius was not there by the lunch time, he was expelled. The news got around fast that it was Severus who kicked the shit out of him and why.

Most students couldn’t believe that he’d attempt rape, but by the looks of Potter and the rest of his sheep, they could believe it.

After all, he tried attempted murder once.

🤜🤛

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please leave kudos and review if you like it.


End file.
